Ultra Hunt
Ultra Hunt was a game show run by Ultra Violet in which viewers call in and help the authorities find and arrest citizens who are suspected of betrayal to the Sons of Garmadon, with the incentive of cash prizes. The show's ultimate goal is to catch Lloyd and other members of The Resistance against Garmadon's rule over Ninjago City. Those captured are then sent to Kryptarium Prison. In "Green Destiny" they all break out to help the Resistance take down Garmadon's regime of terror by tying up the Colossus. History Hunted Firstbourne While on a supply run, Dareth comes across a TV, where Ultra Hunt plays. Someone had tipped the Sons of Garmadon off about Ronin's presence and he is arrested before Ultra Violet proclaims the Commissioner as the next fugitive. Later, the Commissioner is also arrested. Radio Free Ninjago Ultra proclaims the Postman as the next fugitive. But, as she was offering a generous reward for his capture, Lloyd, Skylor, Griffin, Paleman, and Shade break in and proclaimed the show cancelled in order to use the airwaves. As Lloyd gave his speech, he saw photos of Ronin and the Commissioner, as well as photos of Simon, Tommy, and Noble. Two Lies, One Truth The captives are revealed to be held in Kryptarium Prison. Some spend time doing random things in their cell, i.e. Griffin runs around his cell, the Commissioner paces around, Karlof does push-ups and Ronin just whistles. Green Destiny When Chopper Maroon wanted all hands on deck when the Ninja returned, the prisoners, inspired by their return and survival, chanted "The Resistance never quits," before Karlof was able to break Ronin, Griffin, and himself out so Griffin can get all the cells open. As a result of them breaking out and the Sons of Garmadon as well as Garmadon himself being sent to Kryptarium, the show was officially cancelled. Individuals Captured *'Bolobo' (Pre-Season 9) *'Ronin' (Pre-Season 9) *'The Police Commissioner' ("Firstbourne") *'Tommy' (Unknown) *'Simon' (Unknown) *'Warden Noble' (Unknown) *'Misako' ("The Gilded Path") *'P.I.X.A.L.' ("The Gilded Path") *'Griffin Turner' ("The Gilded Path]]") *'Shade' ("The Gilded Path") *'Karlof' ("The Gilded Path") *'Tox' ("The Gilded Path") *'Neuro' ("The Gilded Path") *'Paleman' ("The Gilded Path") *'Mistaké' (Deceased) ("Saving Faith") All prisoners escape in "Green Destiny." Targets *Postman (formerly) ("Radio Free Ninjago") *Skylor (formerly, escaped quickly) ("The Weakest Link" to "Saving Faith") Status Unknown The following is a list of other known allies. It is unknown if they were also captured or had evaded the Sons of Garmadon. *Cyrus Borg *Ray *Maya *Skales *Lou and The Royal Blacksmiths *Ed *Edna *Jacob Pevsner *Gravis *Ash *Chamille Trivia *Ultra Hunt's form is very similar to "rounds-up" used during World War II by Nazis to catch people. The catching, however, is slightly different, because Nazis were catching random people and people they considered racially inferior, and Ultra Hunt catches chosen people who are suspected of helping the Resistance. Category:Hunted Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu